Cut
by madnorthnorthwest
Summary: Als hätte House nicht schon genug mit seinen Patienten zu tun, hat er nun auch noch ein Kamerateam am Hals, das ihn begleiten soll. Dazu gibt es natürlich auch geügend schwierige und weniger schwierige Patienten zu behandeln.
1. 1

**Cut**

**Kapitel 1: Unter erschwerten Bedingungen**

„AAAAHHHHH...komm schon Kleiner, du musst den Mund richtig auf machen!", erklärte Dr. Gregory House und riss zur Veranschaulichung selbst den Mund weit auf. Mit seinem Lämpchen leuchtete House seinem 6-jährigen Patienten in den Mund und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Doch der Junge war viel zu abgelenkt und starrte wie gebannt an House vorbei in Richtung Wand.

„Hallo Marvin, _hier_ bin ich", sagte House, wobei er mit der Hand vor den Augen des Jungen herumwinkte um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Gavin!", korrigierte ihn die neben ihrem Sohn stehende Mutter mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Auch gut, was soll's. Beides Hundenamen."

Die junge Frau sah ihn einen Moment lang verärgert an, House jedoch verzog keine Miene. Und so gab die Mutter ihren bohrenden Blick schnell wieder auf und tätschelte stattdessen die Schulter ihres Sohnes.

„CUT! Halt, so geht das nicht!"

House verzog verwundert das Gesicht, schaltete gelassen sein Lämpchen ab und drehte sich zur Wand um. Voll ausgerüstet standen dort vier Männer in dunkler Kleidung. Einer trug riesige Kopfhörer und schwenkte ein ebenso eindrucksvolles Mikrofon über ihnen, während ein anderer eine Kamera auf der rechten Schulter balancierte. Den Mann mit der Boston Red Sox Baseballmütze, welcher ganz am Rand stand und wild mit den Händen in der Gegend rumfuchtelte wann immer House den Mund auf machte, fand er jetzt schon unsympathisch und das obwohl er ihn erst heute kennen gelernt hatte. Nagut, eigentlich fand House so ziemlich jeden unsympathisch, aber dieser Kerl war wirklich, wirklich nervig. Und wozu der vierte Typ gut war, das hatte House bis jetzt noch nicht rausgefunden. In dem kleinen Untersuchungszimmer hier wirkten sie aber alle völlig fehl am Platz.

„Nochmal von vorne, ja? Das geht so einfach nicht, Dr. House", erklärte der mit der Baseballmütze. „Wie wär's wenn sie etwas freundlicher vorgehen. Versprechen sie Marvin einen Lutscher oder sowas."

„Gavin!", entgegnete House die Reaktion der Mutter nachahmend, welche zwar reichlich verwirrt die Szene beobachtete, aber nichts dazu sagte.

„Auja, einen Lutscher", fiel Gavin nun euphorisch ein, sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich und gleich darauf öffnete er bereitwillig den Mund. House grinste gekünstelt und schaltete das Lämpchen wieder ein.

„Warum lassen sie mich nicht einfach meine Arbeit tun und gehen woanders ihre...was auch immer das sein soll, machen?!"

Der Tonfall ließ unzweifelhaft erkennen, was House von den Männern hielt. Genauso gut hätte er ihnen sagen können, dass sie sich verziehen sollten.

„Hey, wir tun hier auch bloß unsere Arbeit", konterte der Mann, während der Diagnostiker erneut den Rachen des Patienten begutachtete. Diesmal mit Erfolg.

Das Kamerateam begann indes wieder zu drehen und einige Minuten und zwei weitere Untersuchungen später, gab Dr. House schließlich seine Diagnose bekannt: „Tja, also der Junge hat eine Grippe. Ich werd ihnen etwas aufschreiben und dann sollte es in ein paar Tagen wieder gut sein."

„CUT, CUT! Das ist alles?", mischte sich Mr. Red Sox ein und trat zu House herüber.

Dieser legte den Kopf schräg und rümpfte dazu die Nase.

„Ich fürchte schon. Tut mir leid, dass es nichts schlimmeres ist und der gute Marvin hier in kürze den Löffel abgeben muss. Das wäre in der Tat interessanter. Und bestimmt auch spannender für seine Mom hier."

House warf einen seitlichen Blick auf die junge Mutter, die sich nun entnervt ihren Sohn schnappte und ihn von dem Untersuchungstisch hob.

„Herrgott, muss denn das sein? Sind wir jetzt fertig mit dieser Show hier?"

House reichte den fragenden Blick direkt weiter an Red Sox, der offenbar der Regisseur war.

„Sind wir?"

Der Regisseur nickte halbherzig: „Okay, für's Erste dürfte das reichen. Vielleicht wird ja der nächste Patient besser."

Zuerst wollte House etwas entgegnen, doch dann hielt er sich zurück und füllte wortlos ein Rezept aus. Dieses drückte er der Mutter in die Hand und sah ihr dann nach, wie sie mit ihrem Jungen den Raum verließ. Sobald sie draußen waren, erhob House sich und wandte sich, auf seinen Stock gestützt, an den Regisseur: "Also schön, sie hatten ihren Spaß, nun gehen sie endlich jemand anderen nerven."

Red Sox hielt House's Blick stand und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Ich habe offiziell die Erlaubnis hier zu drehen. Dr. äh...Cuddy hat eingewilligt und unterschrieben. Also rufen sie einfach ihren nächsten Patienten auf und tun sie so, als wären wir gar nicht hier."

House holte tief Luft, nickte verständnissvoll und verschwand dann vorerst durch die Tür.


	2. 2

Vor dem Untersuchungszimmer traf House direkt wieder auf die Junge Mutter von eben und ihren 6-jährigen Sohn. Ungeniert verdrehte er die Augen. 

„Sie hatten meinem Jungen einen Lutscher versprochen, schon vergessen?", erinnerte ihn die Frau aufdringlicherweise. Er hatte gehofft, der kleine Hosenscheißer hätte es sofort wieder vergessen.

House nickte kurz und ging dann in Richtung Anmeldung voraus. Die junge Frau und Gavin trotteten brav hinter ihm her. An der Anmeldung angekommen, grabschte sich House zwei rote Lutscher aus dem Glas auf dem Tresen. Die Schwestern hinter dem Tresen, die House's Vorliebe für die roten Süßigkeiten bereits gewohnt waren, würdigten seiner Aktion nicht mal eines Blickes.

„Hier hast du einen", sagte House wenig freundlich und reichte einen der Lollies seinem jungen Patienten. Den Zweiten packte er sogleich aus und steckte ihn sich selbst in den Mund.

„So, jetzt muss ich aber weiter. Ich bin Arzt, ich muss Leben retten", erklärte er schmatzend.

Auf seinem Lolly rumkauend humpelte House daraufhin in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„Wwwuff, wwwuff", machte er, sobald er eine ausreichende Entfernung zwischen sich und Gavin's Mutter gebracht hatte, jedoch laut genug, dass sie es noch hören würde und drehte dann nach Rechts in einen anderen Gang ab.

---

Mit dem Stock voraus platzte House in das Büro seiner Vorgesetzten. Diese saß, in eine Akte vertieft, an ihrem Schreibtisch und fuhr erschrocken hoch, als die Tür aufflog. Wie so oft blieb Dr. House mitten im Raum stehen, das rechte Bein leicht eingeknickt und nur das Linke belastend, während er drohend seine Gehhilfe auf Cuddy gerichtet hielt, als wolle er damit auf sie schießen. Ohne eine Begrüßung redete er gleich drauf los: „Was zum Henker soll das bitte? Dieses Kamerateam. Das ist doch idiotisch. Sie behindern mich bei meiner Arbeit. Was soll das überhaupt? Dies ist ein Krankenhaus und kein verfluchtes Filmset."

Dr. Cuddy hatte sich an diese Szene bereits gewöhnt. Im Grunde genommen spielte es sich immer gleich ab, nur der Inhalt des Dialoges variierte von Fall zu Fall. Wenn es dies nicht war, dann war es etwas anderes. House würde immer wieder einen Grund finden seiner Arbeit aus dem Wege zu gehen. Und so erhob sich die dunkelhaarige Frau nur widerwillig und betrachtete ihren Gegenüber dann geduldig bis er ausgeflucht hatte.

„Es ist für einen guten Zweck, House. Außerdem ist es nur für ein paar Tage. Sie drehen eine Reportage über die Vorteile vernünftiger medizinischer Behandlungen, da immer mehr Leute eine richtige medizinische Behandlung verweigern. Sei es, weil sie Ärzten nicht trauen, auf Grund ihrer wirtschaftlichen Situation, aus reiner Dummheit oder..."

„...weil wirkliche Ärzte einfach nicht so gutaussehend und charmant sind, wie im Fernsehen?", unterbrach er sie und nahm dabei endlich den Stock runter.

Cuddy lachte kurz auf, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf.

„Wohl eher weniger. Sie gucken zu viele Arztserien."

Sie nahm wieder platz und fügte dann hinzu: „Wie dem auch sei, Tatsache ist, dass zu viele Menschen einfach nicht rechtzeitig zum Arzt gehen. Und mit solchen Maßnahmen können wir vielleicht etwas bewegen."

„Oder wir sorgen dafür, dass Behandlungen auch für schlechter Verdienende bezahlbar werden", schlug House seine erste brilliante Idee vor.

„Natürlich. Ich vermute sie verzichten als Erster auf ihren Lohn?"

Greg House kniff angespannt die Augen zusammen und kratzte sich zusätzlich mit der freien Hand am Kopf. Ein Lichtstrahl, der durch das Bürofenster hinter Cuddy's Schreibtisch fiel, traf genau seine Stirn und lenkte jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf das am Kopf Kratzen. Cuddy runzelte erwartungsvoll die Stirn.

„Schön", meinte House nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Aber Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass sie die Typen uns bei der Arbeit belästigen lassen, nur weil sie eine soziale Ader haben."

Seine Vorgesetzte nickte kapitulierend. Na also, er hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Also gut, die American Medical Association stellt uns dafür finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügung. Welche wir im Übrigen sehr gut gebrauchen können."

„Ha wusste ich's doch", platzte es übermütig aus House heraus.

„Also", begann Cuddy auf's Neue. „Werden sie es schaffen, es ein paar Tage mit den Kameras auszuhalten? Tun sie einfach nur ihre Arbeit, denken sie gar nicht dran. Und versuchen sie es einfach mal mit kooperieren."

Genervt verdrehte House die Augen.

„Woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich das nicht schon längst habe?"

Cuddy hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn vielsagend an, woraufhin er endlich nachgab.

„Bitteschön, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Aber wenn die Kerle mir in die Quere kommen, fange ich an Geiseln zu nehmen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als er von Cuddy aufgehalten wurde.

„Oh Sekunde. Wo sie schon mal hier sind, ich hätte da einen Fall für sie."

Unbeeindruckt drehte sich der Mediziner wieder um und nahm die Akte entgegen, die seine Vorgesetzte gerade noch vor sich liegen gehabt hatte und ihm nun herüberreichte. Ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen, verließ House das Büro.


	3. 3

Im Besprechungsraum neben Dr. House's Büro waren die Jalousien überall aufgezogen und ermöglichten daher einen freien Blick auf den Gang, der an die Räumlichkeiten grenzte. So konnte sein Team House schon kommen sehen, bevor er das Zimmer betrat. Im Mund hatte er noch immer den Lutscher und in der Hand hielt er eine offene Akte, die er gerade las. Und so sah er nicht mal auf, als er den Besprechungsraum betrat. 

„Bauchschmerzen, Gelenkschmerzen, verminderte Leistungsfähigkeit, Müdigkeit, blasse Haut", schmatzte House mehr als dass er sprach.

Sekundenlang herrschte unsicheres Schweigen, während House auf die weiße Tafel zuhinkte, laut polternd seinen Stock daran hängte und sich den Marker nahm, um das eben gesagte nieder zu schreiben. Er machte allerdings schon nach dem ersten Wort halt und drehte sich, die offene Akte noch immer in der Linken, zu seinen Assistenten um.

„Na los kommen sie schon, ich bezahle sie nicht zum dumm rumsitzen."

Nun warf er die Akte auf den großen Tisch. Es dauerte einen weiteren Moment, bis sich endlich jemand zu dem Fall äußerte.

„Die Hautverfärbung , Müdigkeit und geringe Leistungsfähigkeit deuten vielleicht auf eine Anämie hin", schlug Foreman vor.

„Und die Schmerzen?", fragte House nach, der währenddessen weiter die Tafel auffüllte.

„Ähm..."

„Infektions- oder Autoimunkrankheit passt zu allem", mischte sich Cameron ein, was von Eric Foreman sofort mit dem Ausruf „Lupus zum Beispiel" ergänzt wurde.

House hörte schweigend zu und baute mit jeder Äußerung sein Tafelbild aus. Er war gerade dabei Kreise um die zusammenpassenden Symptome zu ziehen und diese mit Pfeilen zu versehen, als die Glastür aufschwang. Augenblicklich hielt der Mediziner inne, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Was er sah war das Kamerateam, bestehend aus den vier ihm bereits bekannten Männern, das sich unterhaltend und laut rumpelnd die Ausrüstung ins Zimmer schleppte. Gebannt waren alle Augen im Raum auf die Szene gerichtet. Cameron, Chase und Foreman waren am Morgen von Cuddy benachrichtigt worden, dass ein Kamerateam ihnen für einige Tage über die Schulter gucken würde. Auch über den Grund hatte man die drei aufgeklärt. House hätte ebenso davon gewusst, wäre er nicht mal wieder zu spät zur Arbeit erschienen.

„Okay Jack, stell dich mit der Kamera am besten da so seitlich hin und du Spence kannst dich ja hinter diese Tafel begeben, dann kommt das mit dem Ton bestimmt ganz klasse", instruierte Mr. Red Sox seine Leute. Die vier Ärzte beobachteten wie die Männer ihre zugewiesenen Positionen einnahmen.

„Alles klar Sam", meinte schließlich der Kameramann zum Regisseur.

„Hier auch", fügte dann der Typ vom Ton hinzu.

Sam nickte zufrieden und stellte sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, an den Rand.

„Tun sie so, als wären wir gar nicht hier, machen sie einfach weiter", sagte er dann ganz selbstverständlich an House gewandt.

Dieser schüttelte zwar kurz den Kopf, konzentrierte sich aber dann wieder auf seine Tafel.

„Also was noch?", wollte er von seinen Assistenten wissen.

„Arthtritis?", kam es von Cameron mehr als Frage.

„Kamera ab!", hörte man den Regisseur lauthals rufen.

„Kamera läuft", kam kurz darauf die Antwort.

„Und Action!"

Dr. House unterbrach erneut sein Tafelbild um Sam dem Regisseur einen verärgerten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Es fällt mir unheimlich schwer sie nicht zu beachten, wenn sie hier dauernd rumbrüllen!"

„Tut mir leid," versicherte Sam schuldbewusst und gab den anderen Männern lautlos irgendwelche Handzeichen.

„Also gut, was sagten sie gerade?", wandte House sich an Dr. Cameron.

Im Nu wurden Kamera und Ton auf sie gerichtet. Möglichst unauffällig begann die junge Ärztin sich daraufhin in den Haaren rumzufummeln.

„Ihre Haare sehen toll aus", bemerkte House in einem neutralen Tonfall und sie zog sofort die Hand zurück als könne das noch verhindern, dass irgendjemand etwas von ihrem kläglichen Versuch ihre Frisur zu überprüfen mitbekam.

„Sorgen sie sich lieber um unsere Patientin", führte House seinen Kommentar zuende.

„Arthritis war mein Vorschlag, wegen der Gelenkschmerzen."

Auch das fand noch seinen Platz auf der Tafel.

„Cut!", ertönte es wieder einmal aus der Richtung des Regisseurs. House ließ genervt den Kopf hängen, blieb aber, den anderen den Rücken zugewandt, an seiner Tafel stehen, während Cameron, Chase und Foreman überrascht drein schauten.

„Hey Bruce, siehst du das da? Kannst du da fix was gegen tun?", sprach Sam seinen vierten, anscheinend immer nur untätig mit einem Köfferchen rumstehenden, Mann an und deutete dabei auf House's Hinterkopf. Bruce stellte sogleich den Koffer ab, kramte eine Spraydose daraus hervor und trat zu House herüber. Er begann in dessen Haaren zu fummeln und wollte gerade das Zeug aus der Dose hineinsprühen, da drehte sich House blitzschnell um und packte den Arm des Mannes.

„Lassen sie das verdammt noch mal."

„Aber sie haben da so eine kleine freie Stelle, die hiermit wunderbar verdeckt werden kann", entschuldigte sich Bruce verängstigt. „Nur eine winzig kleine."

„Ich habe keine _freie Stelle_. Und jetzt verziehen sie sich", erklärte der Mediziner mit bedrohlich zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Bruce nickte unterwürfig und schritt im Rückwärtsgang auf seinen vorigen Platz zurück.

„Alles klar", ließ House dann verlauten. „Machen sie ein Blutbild, Anamnese und für die Anämie, untersuchen sie das Herz noch auf Strömungsgeräusche."

Er wartete gerade mal eine Sekunde, bevor er hinzufügte: „Na los, auf auf. Sie sind ja immer noch hier."

Jetzt erhoben sich die drei Assistenten endlich von ihren Plätzen und trotteten mit wehenden weißen Kitteln davon.

House steckte seelenruhig die Kappe auf den Marker und legte ihn dann nieder, bevor er sich mit ernster Miene an den Regisseur wandte.

„Wieso ich?", fragte er ihn und nahm wieder die das schmerzende Bein schonende Position ein, während er auf dem letzten Rest des Lutschers rumkaute.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wieso verfolgen sie gerade mich bei diesem ganzen Projekt?"

House sah tatsächlich fast interessiert aus.

„Nun, die Entscheidung lag nicht bei mir, Sir. Die A.M.A. hat sie ausgewählt. Man hält sie wohl für einen hervorragenden Arzt. Außerdem wäre es reichlich wenig hilfreich für diesen Zweck, über sterbende Krebspatienten zu berichten. Und sie sind Leiter der Differentialdiagnose in einem Lehrkrankenhaus. Der passendste Bereich für unsere Reportage, nicht? Akute Fälle, Notfälle. Fälle die zeigen, wie wichtig es ist bei ernsten Beschwerden schnellstmöglich einen Arzt aufzusuchen."

House grinste gezwungen. „Und man will den Zuschauern beweisen, wie aufopferungsvoll und mit totaler Hingabe sich Ärzte um ihre Patienten sorgen und kümmern?"

„Vielleicht. Kann gut sein."

Sam grinste breit, als hätte ihn der Mediziner endlich verstanden.

House nickte zustimmend, packte seinen Stock von der Tafel und hinkte zur Tür. Als er schon in der offenen Tür stand, hörte er Sam nochmals sprechen: „Wohin gehen sie?"

„Fernsehen", antwortete der Diagnostiker, trat durch die Tür und ließ sie hinter sich zufallen.

Die Kameraleute verfolgten durch die Glasscheiben, wie House entgegengesetzt der Richtung ging, welche seine drei Assistenten kurz zuvor eingeschlagen hatten.


	4. 4

**Kapitel 2: Die Suche beginnt**

Die Laborluft roch steril. In Krankenhäusern an sich roch es zwar immer steril, doch im Labor war es noch deutlicher zu spüren.

„Hassen sie das nicht auch?", wollte Sam von Dr. Cameron wissen. Die Filmcrew hatte Foreman und sie im Labor aufgespürt, während Dr. Chase damit beschäftigt war nach Strömungsgeräuschen zu suchen.

„Was?", fragte Cameron verwundert und sah von ihrem Mikroskop auf. Der Kameramann filmte indes die Geräte, die hier herumstanden und leise vor sich hinsummten während sie ihre Arbeit taten.

„Diese sterile Krankenhausluft. Ich finde sie furchtbar. Sie macht mich nervös. Und das Licht in diesen Räumen ist auch viel zu grell", erläuterte der Mann mit der Baseballmütze.

Cameron lächelte leicht.

„Nein, ich arbeite hier, es macht mir nichts aus. Ich bin ja daran gewöhnt."

„Hm...was machen sie da?"

„Ich schaue mir die Thrombozyten im Blut der Patientin an. Wir haben beim Blut abnehmen festgestellt, dass ihre Blutgerinnung gestört ist. Das deutet auf einen zu geringen Thrombozyten-Wert hin."

Sam lauschte interessiert ihren Ausführungen.

„Verstehe, verstehe. Und sie zählen die Teile jetzt?"

Cameron lachte laut auf.

„Nein, dass geht ganz automatisch, mit dem Partikelzählgerät da drüben."

Die junge Ärztin deutete auf das entsprechende Gerät in der Ecke.

„Klasse", meinte Sam. „Und wieso tut Dr. Foreman nichts?"

Alles was Foreman im Moment tat, war dem Kameramann die Geräte zu erklären, die er da gerade filmte.

„Er wartet auf die Ergebnisse", erläuterte Cameron, der die ganze Fragerei langsam auf die Nerven ging. In der Hoffnung, ein wenig mehr Ruhe zu haben, entfernte sie sich von dem Mikroskop und beschäftigte sich mit etwas anderem.

Es dauerte keine 5 Sekunden, da stand der Regisseur wieder hinter ihr.

„Und was machen sie jetzt?"

Der flimmernde Fernseher an der Decke war momentan die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Die Silhouette von Dr. Gregory House war bei der fahlen Beleuchtung gerade so in der Ecke neben dem Krankenbett auszumachen. Cameron trat als erstes ein, gefolgt von einem ganzen Rattenschwanz an Leuten. Zunächst folgten Chase und Foreman und dann klebten die Filmleute wie Kletten an den drei Assistenten. Cameron schaltete beim Eintreten das Licht im Zimmer an. Sofort hob House die Hand vor's Gesicht als wolle er sich vor tödlicher Bestrahlung schützen.

„Nicht doch. Kann man nicht mal mehr in Ruhe Mittagspause machen?!", beschwerte sich der Mediziner. In der Hand hielt er ein halb aufgegessenes Sandwich, sein Stock stand neben ihm an den Stuhl gelehnt.

Nun war auch das Filmteam im Zimmer angekommen und starrte ungläubig auf das Krankenbett neben dem Dr. House platz genommen hatte. Darin lag ein älterer Herr mit geschlossenen Augen, angeschlossen an allerhand futuristisch aussehende Geräte.

„Was tun sie denn da?", fragte Sam drauf los.

Widerwillig wandte House seinen Blick vom Fernseher ab.

„Ich gucke fern. Wonach sieht es denn ihrer Meinung nach aus?", entgegnete er und biss demonstrativ von seinem Sandwich ab.

„Und wer ist der Mann da?"

„Ach, machen sie sich um den keine Sorgen. Er liegt im Koma."

„WAS?!", platzte es entsetzt aus Sam heraus. Direkt gefolgt von dem obligatorischen „CUT! Das können wir doch nicht zeigen."

Jack, schaltete die Kamera ab und nahm sie seufzend von der Schulter.

„Ich nehme an", begann House. „Sie sind nicht alle gekommen nur um mir meine Sendung zu versauen."

Er überlegte einen Moment und ergänzte dann gedankenversunken: „Wobei, vorstellen könnt' ich's mir."

„Bei der Blutabnahme stellten wir eine Gerinnungsstörung fest. Das Blutbild zeigt einen viel zu niedrigen Thrombozyten-Wert", berichtete Foreman von den neuesten Erkenntnissen.

House deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass er das mitbekommen hatte.

„Schön, das schließt nichts von allen unseren Vorschlägen aus..."

„Keine Strömungsgeräusche", warf Chase nebenbei ein.

„Das auch nicht."

House sah wieder zum Fernseher und biss auf seine Unterlippe.

„Auf Systemischen Lupus erythematodes behandeln?", erkundigte sich Foreman.

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall erst auf Leukämie untersuchen", schlug Cameron schnell vor. „Denn wenn es Leukämie ist, verschlimmern wir alles mit einer SLE Behandlung."

Mit einem lauten Schnalzer, ließ House seine Unterlippe los, schob dann den Rest seines Mittagessens in den Mund bevor er mit vollen Mund sprach.

„Cameron hat recht. Zu gefährlich. Chase, was ergab die Anamnese? War die Frau in letzter Zeit irgendwo wo sie sich hätte Malaria einfangen können?"

Chase schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete dann: „Nein, hat Jersey nicht verlassen."

„Gut, testen sie es trotzdem. Testen sie auch alle anderen Infektionen, die in Frage kommen könnten. Machen sie außerdem eine Knochenmarkbiopsie und untersuchen sie die Organe. Irgendetwas muss die Bauchschmerzen verursachen."

House richtete den Blick wieder zum Fernseher und wartete, dass sich seine Leute an die Arbeit machten. Die drei Assistenten verließen das Zimmer zuerst. Dann folgten Jack und Spence, zuletzt wandte sich Sam zum Gehen.

„Achja und Mr. Red Sox", rief House dem Regisseur hinterher, woraufhin dieser stehen blieb und sich in der Tür zu ihm umdrehte.

„Carter. Mein Name ist Carter."

House hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Gut, also Carter. Sieht ganz so aus, als bekämen sie doch noch ihren spektakulären Fall."

Carter sah ihn einen Moment voller Missachtung an, wollte dann seinen Weg fortsetzen.

„Ach und Carter", hielt ihn House erneut auf. „Bringen sie mir doch einen Donut aus der Kantine, ja? Nach dem Essen hab' ich immer Lust auf was Süßes."


	5. 5

Es waren etwa zwanzig Minuten vergangen und Sam Carter war noch immer nicht mit dem Donut zurück. Entweder, so überlegte House, hatte sich der Kerl in den vielen Gängen verlaufen, oder er dachte gar nicht daran, seinem Wunsch nach zu kommen und war längst über alle Berge. Dann stellte sich allerdings die Frage, wieso er sein Filmteam hier gelassen hatte. Denn seine Leute standen, wie er es ihnen gesagt hatte, vor dem Krankenzimmer und warteten brav. House sah eben auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits nach drei Uhr war. Er hatte mal wieder erst reichlich spät Zeit für eine Mittagspause gefunden. Als der Mediziner wieder aufblickte, stand auf einmal Carter vor ihm und hielt ihm das bestellte Gebäck vor die Nase. 

„Hier...", begann der Regisseur, wurde jedoch sofort von dem Arzt unterbrochen, der seinen Blick an ihm vorbei manövrierte.

„Psst!"

Sam folgte dem Blick des etwa fünfzehn bis zwanzig Jahre älteren Mannes, der stur auf das Fernsehgerät gerichtet war, wo soeben der Abspann lief.

„Hier...", versuchte Sam von Neuem, als der Abspann vorüber war und nun die Vorschau für die nächste Folge gezeigt wurde. Abermals brachte ihn House mit einem „Psst!" zum Schweigen und verfolgte aufmerksam die Vorschau. Erst als auch diese vorbei war, senkte er den Blick, bis dieser auf Carter ruhte.

„Ja bitte?", meinte House als habe er bereits wieder vergessen, weshalb der Andere da war.

„Da haben sie ihren dummen Donut."

Sam klang ziemlich gereizt. House ließ sich davon aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er winkte ab und entgegnete mit unglaublicher Gelassenheit: „Nein danke. Sie können ihn haben. Wissen sie, ich mag eigentlich gar keine Donuts. Außerdem sind die viel zu fettig, ich muss auf meine Linie achten."

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn halb verwirrt, halb verärgert an.

„Warum haben sie mich dann durch's halbe Krankenhaus rennen lassen, um ihnen das Teil zu holen?"

Der Diagnostiker angelte nach seinem Stock und zog sich mühsam und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hoch. Als er endlich stand, holte er ein kleines, orangefarbenes Medikamentendöschen aus seiner Jacketttasche, schüttete sich eine Vicodintablette daraus auf die Hand und warf sie regelrecht ein. Er schluckte hart um sie runter zu bekommen und beantwortete dann endlich die Frage des jungen Mannes.

„Nunja, ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihre Leute in der Gegend rumkommandieren und fand, dass das auch mal jemand mit ihnen machen sollte."

Sam's Unterkiefer klappte geradezu runter.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schlenderte House auf die Schiebetür zu.

„Wohin gehen sie nun schon wieder?", rief ihm Sam Carter in einem fast verzweifelten Tonfall nach.

„Patienten untersuchen. Das ist nämlich mein Job", erklärte House während er sich durch die Tür und dann den Flur hinunter auf den Fahrstuhl zu bewegte. Carter und sein Team hatten in Sekundenschnelle aufgeholt, um ihn zu begleiten. Am Fahrstuhl blieben sie stehen, House drückte den Knopf und wartete, wobei er Löcher in die Luft zu starren schien.

„Und wohin wollen sie?", fragte er plötzlich ganz nebenbei an den Regisseur gerichtet.

„Na wir kommen mit", meinte Carter im selben Moment, als ein leises _PLING _bekannt gab, dass der Fahrstuhl angekommen war. Im nächsten Augenblick schob sich die Tür auf und House trat in den Fahrstuhl. Noch in der selben Bewegung drehte er sich zu der Filmcrew um, hielt die Tür mit Hilfe seines Gehstocks offen und sagte: „Chase und Foreman machen gleich eine Knochenmarkbiopsie. Cameron untersucht das Blut weiter auf Infektionskrankheiten. Und dann kommen sicher noch coole Untersuchungen der Organe. MRT, CT oder Ultraschall. Denen fällt bestimmt was witziges ein. Alles viel spannender als mir zuzusehen, glauben sie mir."

Carter sah seinen Gegenüber misstrauisch an. „Wirklich?"

„Natürlich", bestätigte House mit ernster Miene, zog im selben Moment den Stock zurück und ließ die Tür zugleiten. Bis zum Feierabend würde er jetzt sicher seine Ruhe haben.

Dr. House hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass so spät am Nachmittag noch so viele Patienten auf eine Untersuchung warten würden. Aber momentan war das, wie er fand, das kleinere Übel. Und so nahm er sich die inzwischen vierte Patientenakte und trottete in den entsprechenden Untersuchungsraum. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann mittleren Alters saß auf dem Untersuchungstisch und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in Richtung Tür. House warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Akte, legte sie dann beiseite und setzte sich auf den für den untersuchenden Arzt vorgesehenen Hocker.

„Sie haben also Kopfschmerzen?", erkundigte er sich zunächst bei dem die Augen immer noch zusammen kneifenden Patienten.

„Woher wissen sie das?", kam als Gegenfrage.

„Der Diagnostiker seufzte.

„Steht in ihrer Akte."

„Oh. Ja, Kopfschmerzen habe ich. Schon ne ganze Weile. Ich hab's mit Schmerzmitteln versucht, aber das kann ja keine Dauerlösung sein."

House hob die Brauen. „Sie würden nicht glauben, was alles möglich ist."

Der Arzt rollte sich mit dem Hocker ein Stück beiseite und gab so den Blick auf eine Tafel mit kleiner werdenden Buchstaben und Zahlen neben der Tür frei, wie man sie bei Augenärzten findet.

„Lesen sie doch mal die oberste Reihe vor", bat er den Mann.

„Wieso? Glauben sie ich brauche eine Brille?"

„Das werden wir gleich wissen."

Der Mann schüttelte beschwörend den Kopf. „Ich bin 34, ich brauche keine Brille, sonst hätte ich längst eine. Ich kann wunderbar gucken."

House nickte zustimmend. „Schön für sie. Und jetzt lesen sie die obere Reihe!"

Der 34-jährige kniff erneut die Augen zusammen und spähte angestrengt in Richtung Tür.

„B E S E T Z T N I C H T S T Ö R E N", buchstabierte er langsam. „Sehen sie, kein Problem."

House nahm einen Stift aus der Tasche und einen Block aus einer Schublade.

„Das war das Besetzt-Schild. Das steht da in so großen Lettern, dass es sogar ein Maulwurf aus 300 Metern Entfernung lesen könnte, damit es auch wirklich niemand übersieht, wenn wir es raus hängen. Die Tafel ist da links."

Der Ältere zeigte auf die Tafel links neben der Tür.

„Ich überweise sie an einen Augenoptiker, der wird ihre Sehstärke ermitteln und ihnen eine passende Brille verschreiben."


	6. 6

Noch während House am Schreiben war, ging die Tür auf und Dr. Cuddy kam herein. House legte den Stift beiseite und sah zu seinem Patienten auf. „Sie haben sich _was_ _wo_

reingesteckt?!", sagte er lauthals, dass man es bis auf den Gang hören konnte. „Was wollten sie denn damit nur bezwecken?"

Cuddy schloss schnell die Tür und bedachte ihren Mitarbeiter mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. Dieser sah inzwischen mit unschuldiger Miene in ihre Richtung. „Oh, Dr. Cuddy, ich habe sie gar nicht reinkommen hören. Ich bin mitten in einer Untersuchung, ich hätte wohl besser das Besetzt-Schild raushängen sollen."

Die Dunkelhaarige blieb bei ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Wo ist ihr Kamerateam?"

House runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „_Mein_ Kamerateam? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein eigenes Kamerateam besitze. Zu dumm, ein eigenes Baseballteam zu haben wäre mir viel lieber."

„Lassen sie den Unsinn. Das Team ist beauftragt ihre Arbeit zu filmen, nicht die ihrer Assistenten."

House legte den Kopf schief, verzog den Mundwinkel und schien schwer nachzudenken. „Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich frage mich nur warum. Die Arbeit meiner Assistenten ist doch viel interessanter. Ich wäre gern selbst einer meiner Assistenten. Aber das wäre paradox denn dann wäre ich ja mein eigener Assistent, nicht?"

Der Mann mit den Kopfschmerzen, der noch immer auf dem Untersuchungstisch saß, blickte abwechselnd von Cuddy zu House und wieder zurück.

„Keine Ahnung warum die Typen von der A.M.A. ausgerechnet sie ausgesucht haben, ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Dennoch brauchen wir das Geld und daher muss die Arbeit dieser Filmcrew erfolgreich verlaufen", machte Dr. Cuddy dem Arzt klar.

House gab dem Patienten die Überweisung, die er gerade geschrieben hatte und stand auf. „Im Augenblick wohnen die Jungs ein paar interessanten Untersuchungen bei. Völlig egal wer von uns die macht, das Ergebnis wird das gleiche sein, also wen kümmert's." Er ging hinkend an seiner Vorgesetzten vorbei aus dem Raum. Cuddy musste hinterherlaufen.

„Ich warne sie House. Wenn das wegen ihnen schief geht..."

„Ooooohhh", fiel ihr House ins Wort und machte einen Schmollmund, wie ihn ein vierjähriger nicht besser hinbekommen hätte. „Glauben sie die Jungs gehen petzen?"

„Ich glaube", begann Cuddy. „Dass es besser für sie wäre, wenn..."

„Huch", fiel der Diagnostiker ihr abermals ins Wort und sah demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. „Schon so spät. Ich habe blöderweise seit fünf Minuten Feierabend. Ich würde dieses Gespräch wirklich liebend gern fortsetzen, aber meine Frau wartet zu Hause auf mich und wir wollen doch nicht, dass das liebevoll zubereitete Abendessen kalt wird."

Cuddy wusste genauso gut wie House, dass er nicht verheiratet war, noch sonst irgendjemanden hatte, der zu Hause auf ihn wartete. Dennoch schwieg die attraktive Ärztin dazu, ließ ihn ziehen und begnügte sich damit ihm mit einem ansatzweise herausfordernden Blick hinterher zu schauen.

**Kapitel 3: Ausweichmanöver**

Ausgeschlafen und den Schmerz im Bein gerade erst mit Vicodin betäubt erschien House in der Eingangshalle des Princeton Plainsboro Krankenhauses um seinen heutigen Dienst anzutreten. Seinen Rucksack hatte er lässig einseitig über die Schulter gehängt. Er wollte soeben auf die Anmeldung zusteuern, da erblickte er James Wilson am Tresen. Dieser unterhielt sich gerade mit einer der Schwestern. Um seinem Freund aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich somit unnötige Fragen bzw. Kommentare in Bezug auf die Reportage zu ersparen, driftete House ein gutes Stück nach Links ab und machte einen großen Bogen um den Onkologen. Dieser erkannte ihn dennoch recht schnell und holte, nachdem er sich von der Schwester verabschiedet hatte, auf.

„Hey, House", begrüßte ihn Wilson. „Wo ist denn dein Kamerateam?"

House seufzte und fragte sich unweigerlich wann es einen Kurs zum Titel «Wie gehe ich meinem Freund am besten auf die Nerven» gegeben hat und warum er ihn verpasst hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Außerdem ist es nicht _mein_ Kamerateam!"

Wilson hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Oh oh, sind wir ein wenig gereizt, ja? Tut mir leid."

Sie kamen am Fahrstuhl an und Wilson drückte den Rufknopf.

„Hängt hier im Gebäude eigentlich irgendwo eine Tafel, auf der immer drauf steht was bei mir gerade los ist? Denn wenn, würde ich sie gerne mal sehen."

Das _PLING_-Geräusch ertönte und der Fahrstuhl ging auf. Beide Männer traten ein und der Onkologe drückte die Taste für die Fahrt nach oben, während es sich sein Freund im hinteren Teil des Lifts bequem machte. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie unterwegs hinauf. Einen weiteren Augenblick später hielt der Lift, die Tür ging auf und Wilson trat hinaus. House hingegen blieb an die Fahrstuhlwand gelehnt stehen.

„Willst du nicht aussteigen?", wollte der Jüngere wissen.

House drückte mit seinem Gehstock die Taste für das Erdgeschoss und winkte. „Nein heute nicht."

Noch ehe Wilson nachfragen konnte, wohin sein Kollege genau wollte, glitt die Fahrstuhltür zu und der Diagnostiker war wieder auf dem Weg nach unten.


	7. 7

Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich sozusagen die Organe des Krankenhauses. Von hier aus wurden alle Räume geheizt bzw. klimatisiert, die Luft gereinigt und das ganze Gebäude mit Wasser versorgt. Als die Fahrstuhltür auf ging, gab sie den Blick frei auf einen langen, nackten Gang. House stieg aus dem Lift aus und schleppte sich den Gang hinunter. Sein kaputtes Bein schmerzte. Lange würde die aktuelle Vicodin Tablette nicht mehr reichen. Er würde demnächst wieder eine nachwerfen müssen. Aber zunächst hatte der Leiter der Diagnostikabteilung noch etwas zu erledigen. Während er weiter langsamen Schrittes an den eintönigen Betonwänden und vereinzelt vorhandenen teils beschrifteten, teils unbeschrifteten Türen vorbei lief, kramte House mit der freien Hand sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Da er die Gehhilfe immer in der Rechten hielt, hatte er gelernt, vieles vorzugsweise mit Links zu machen. Einhändig wählte er die Nummer von Dr. Cameron und wartete dann ungeduldig darauf, dass sie abhob. 

„Hallo?", erklang schließlich die ihm so vertraute Stimme seiner Assistentin am anderen Ende.

„House hier, wo sind sie gerade?"

Der Arzt bog jetzt in einen anderen Gang ein.

„Mit Foreman und Chase im Besprechungsraum. Wir warten auf sie. Wo sind _sie_?"

„Ist die Hollywood Infanterie schon da?", wich er ihrer Frage mit einer Gegenfrage aus.

„Ja, die stehen hier rum und warten ebenfalls auf sie."

„Gut, sagen sie Chase und Foreman bescheid und kommen sie in den Heizraum."

„Den Heizraum?!", ertönte es entgeistert aus dem Telefon.

„Ihr Gehör funktioniert noch einwandfrei, das freut mich. Tun sie es einfach. Und hängen sie auf dem Weg irgendwie diesen Idiotentrupp ab. Ich muss jetzt auflegen, da mir keine beleidigenden Ausdrücke mehr für diese Klappspaten einfallen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er das Handy vom Ohr, klappte es zu und steckte es wieder weg. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern und zwei weiteren unbeschrifteten Türen, kam er endlich am Ziel an. «**Heizraum**» stand in fettgedruckter Schrift an der Tür vor ihm. Dr. House sah sich agentenfilmgerecht um und verschwand, sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass die Luft rein war, blitzschnell durch die Tür.

Als sein Assistententeam einige Zeit später eintrat, saß House, den Rucksack neben sich gelegt, auf der rechteckigen Verkleidung einer Wärmepumpe und war damit beschäftigt, hochkonzentriert seinen Stock zwischen zwei Fingern zu drehen.

„Wieso treffen wir uns im Heizraum?", wollte Chase als erstes wissen.

„Ich mag die Ruhe hier unten", erklärte House gegen das monotone Brummen einer der im Raum stehenden Maschinen an, welches nur von einem unregelmäßigen Klappern der Heizkörper unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir könnten gar nichts machen, wenn wir ins Mittelalter zurückreisen könnten", meinte er zusammenhanglos in Gedanken versunken mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Assistenten.

„Was?", fragte Foreman kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich meine bei einer Zeitreise. Da kämen wir aus der Zukunft die von Technik nur so überflutet ist und könnten nicht mal eine simple Glühbirne herstellen", sinnierte der Ältere weiter.

„Wir könnten Krankheiten diagnostizieren", warf Chase fröhlich ein, der als letztes hereingekommen war.

House hörte auf den Stock zu drehen und sah Chase siegessicher an. „Vielleicht. Aber wir könnten sie nicht heilen."

Jetzt mischte sich der zerknauscht drein schauende Foreman wieder ein: „Und was hat das mit unserem Fall zu tun?"

„Nichts." House stieg vorsichtig von der Wärmepumpe und rieb sich den angeschlagenen Oberschenkel. „Ich sehe sie haben die Tafel nicht mit runter gebracht."

„Nunja wir...", begann Cameron wurde aber sofort von ihrem Vorgesetzten abgewürgt.

„Gut mitgedacht. Das wäre auch zu auffällig gewesen, ich gebe ihnen recht. Sie konnten aber offensichtlich wenigstens die Wir-verfolgen-euch-bis-euch-schlecht-wird-Filmcrew abhängen, sehr schön."

Cameron nickte. „Die denken wir drei sind zu einem Hausbesuch bei einem hochansteckenden Patienten. Jetzt schlagen sie die Zeit mit Däumchendrehen in der Kantine tot." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu: „Das hoffe ich jedenfalls."

„Gut, gut", bemerkte House. „Das mit der Tafel ist schade, aber ich habe mir so was schon gedacht und darum habe ich uns einfach ein neues Diagramm gemalt, basierend auf dem alten."

Der Mediziner deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf einen großen orangefarbenen Kasten in der Ecke des Raumes.

„Auf einen der Warmwasserspeicher?", hakte Cameron ungläubig nach.

„Und ihre Augen funktionieren auch noch. Beeindruckend!"

„Aber das kriegen wir nie wieder ab", gab Foreman zu bedenken.

House nickte zustimmend. „Ich weiß. Das Teil sollte sowieso mal gestrichen werden. Ich kann Orange nicht ausstehen."

„Aber sie haben ein orangefarbenes Motorrad", warf Dr. Cameron ein.

Sofort fasste sich House voller Verzweiflung an den Kopf. „Repsol! Kein Orange, das ist Honda Repsol, Dr. Cameron."

Eric Foreman wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Können wir uns jetzt um die Patientin kümmern?", fuhr er seinen Vorgesetzten schroff an.


End file.
